Magnetic recording tape has been used for many years for storage and retrieval of analog and digital information. Information is stored on such a tape by passing it over a recording head that produces a modulated electromagnetic field, arranging magnetizable particles born by the tape. The tape is later passed over a playback head—which can be the same as the recording head—that derives an electrical signal corresponding to the recorded information by way electromagnetic induction, magnetoresistive response or other dynamics.
However, drawing the tape from a supply reel and gathering it on a take-up reel are respective actions that can result in static electric charge on the surface of the tape. Transfer of this charge, or a portion thereof, to the recording/playback head and then to electrical ground can cause migration and gradual depletion of the chemical constituents on the magnetic tape, resulting in storage media degradation. Furthermore, such chemicals can accumulate on the head resulting in significant performance loss due to increased spacing between the head and the tape media. The present teachings address these and related concerns.